El mayor regalo es la amistad
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Hay amistades de un día. Hay amistades de años. Hay amistades que duran toda la vida. Amistades de dos, de tres, de cuatro. Amistades que se forjan en leyendas, en las rocas de las vidas, en el corazón de los que aman.
1. El trío de Oro

**Son Dos, Son Tres, Son Cuatro. **

Hay amistades de un día. Hay amistades de años. Hay amistades que duran toda la vida. Amistades de dos, de tres, de cuatro. Amistades que se forjan en leyendas, en las rocas de las vidas, en el corazón de los que aman.

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no he escrito siete libros que me volvieron famosa, y no voy a publicar algo raro como "La vacante ocasional". Por lo tanto no soy Rowling.

El cara-rajada, la sangre sucia, y el pobretón

_- ¿Está muerto? - preguntó Hermione. _

_- No, sólo está noqueado. _

_(…)_

_Pero desde ese momento Hermione Granger se volvió su amiga. Hay cosas que no pueden hacerse solos y pelear con un trol del tamaño de una montaña es una de esas cosas. _

_Uno_

Harry nunca tuvo amigos. Nunca tuvo alguien con quien compartir los dulces, los juegos, o las impresiones de un reñido partido de fútbol. Nunca pudo comportarse como un niño normal: un poco idiota pero feliz. La palabra amistad no figuraba en su vocabulario.

- ¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en contactar contigo? - le preguntó Dudley.

(…)

- Yo jamás he recibido nada.

_Dos_

Ron Weasley siempre se sintió desplazado por sus hermanos. Siendo el sexto de la familia sentía que debía destacarse, brillar, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Bill era el mayor, "el niño bonito que recogía muchas admiraciones". Charlie era el jugador estrella de quidditch, un buscador nato. Percy era el inteligente, el que siempre conseguía bunas notas, Prefecto primero y luego Premio Anual. Fred y George eran los gemelos que siempre se metían en líos, castigos y demás. Y Ginny era la única niña Weasley, ya por esa razón era famosa.

Ron sólo destacaba por ser amigo de Harry Potter.

_- Siempre superado por sus hermanos se ve solo y triunfador - dijo Dumbledore. _

_(…)_

_- Ese soy yo, el tonto amigo de Harry Potter. _

_(…)_

_- Eres un idiota, Ron. _

_Tres_

Hermione Granger nunca tuvo verdaderas amigas. Las pocas chicas que le hablaban lo hacían para conseguir beneficios a costa del trabajo de Hermione. Sus otras compañeras se reían de su cabello eternamente enmarañado y de "sus insulsos ojos". A Katie Carter le pintó su lindo y cuidado cabello rubio de un horrible color mostaza, porque se reía de su mal desempeño en deporte. A Stella Barker la hizo torcerse el tobillo por burlarse de su afición por sacar buenas notas.

_- Es una pesadilla. Ahora sé porque no tiene amigos - dijo un molesto Ron._

_(…)_

_- Eres escalofriante, ¿sabes? Brillante pero escalofriante. _

_(…)_

_- Creo que tiene que ordenar sus prioridades. Somos una mala influencia para ella. _

_(…)_

_Todos alguna vez habían llamado a Hermione sabelotodo insufrible. _

Son tres. Tres amigos. Tres vidas. Unidos. Siempre tres. Desde el primer momento. Una conexión, hilos invisibles que los unían y los acercaban. Complementos.

Hermione era la metódica. La biblioteca ambulante que siempre agradecieron Ron y Harry.

_No les dejaba copiar, pero si le pedían que revisara los trabajos les corregía y los ayudaba. _

_(…)_

_- ¿Es que nunca leen Historia de Hogwarts?_

_- Pero para qué si tú la lees por nosotros. _

_(…)_

_- ¿Sin Hermione? ¿Estás loco? No duraríamos ni un día sin ella. _

Harry era el intuitivo. El impulsivo. Nunca le salió bien un plan (era muy predecible), pero sí inventaba de acuerdo a la situación todo iba de perlas.

_Entonces Harry hizo algo muy tonto y muy estúpido. Corrió hacia el trol. _

_(…)_

_- Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, puedo volver a tenerla. _

_(…)_

_- No podemos hacer ningún plan. Tenemos que ir ahora, Hermione. Tenemos que buscar la diadema. _

Ron era el práctico. No era inteligente como Hermione, ni listo como Harry, pero tenía el sentido común y la forma correcta de aliviar los ánimos de todos.

_- Lo entiendes, ¿verdad Harry? Una vez que me mueva, la reina me cojera y tú podrás hacer Jaque Mate al rey. _

_- No Ron. _

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Él se va a sacrificar. _

_- ¡Ron no!_

_- ¿Quieres tomar la piedra o no? Harry debes ir tú. No debo ir yo o Hermione. ¡Tú, Harry!_

_(…)_

_- ¿Habías oído de un plan en que puedan salir tantas cosas mal? - le preguntó a Harry. _

_(…)_

_- Me gustaría ver a Black apareciendo por aquí. _

_(…)_

_- No me hablen. Quiero grabar este momento: Draco Malfoy, el increíble hurón botador". _

Un trío. Un trío perfecto. _El trío de oro_. Juntos hasta el final.


	2. La pelirroja, el torpe y la lunática

Hay amistades de un día. Hay amistades de años. Hay amistades que duran toda la vida. Amistades de dos, de tres, de cuatro. Amistades que se forjan en leyendas, en las rocas de las vidas, en el corazón de los que aman.

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no he escrito siete libros que me volvieron famosa, y no voy a publicar algo raro como "La vacante ocasional". Por lo tanto no soy Rowling.

La traidora, el torpe y la lunática

_- ¿Pero qué dices? Este compartimento está vacío. Sólo está Luna Lovegood - dijo Ginny. _

_- No quiero molestar - susurró Ron. _

_- Vamos estará bien. _

_La primera impresión de esa chica es que estaba chiflada. _

No se conocieron en un tren. No se hicieron amigos de inmediato. Tuvieron que crecer por separado para poder estar unidos.

_Ginny_

Ella, luego de pasar un año poseída por Tom Riddle, no sabía cómo integrarse a sus compañeras, cómo hacer nuevas amigas. Ginny Weasley nunca tuvo amigas. Sólo tenía hermanos, seis hermanos sobreprotectores que sufrieron cuando se enteraron de que Ginny fue llevada a la Cámara de los Secretos. La única figura femenina era su madre. Molly Weasley era su mejor amiga.

_- ¿Mamá puedo subir a verlo, por favor?_

_- Ya lo has visto, Ginny, además, el muchacho no es un espectáculo para que lo incomodes. _

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, ella seguía creyendo en cuentos de hadas, en doncellas en peligro que héroes debían rescatar de dragones. Por un tiempo, Tom Riddle se le pareció como uno de esos príncipes. Eternamente, Harry Potter fue su héroe.

Y tuvo que pasar tanto para que el héroe se fijara en su doncella…

_- Aunque parezca mentira, nunca renuncié a ti. Hermione decía que me relajara y que hablara. Porque antes no hablaba, ¿te acuerdas?_

_Neville_

Él tenía una gran falta de confianza en sí mismo. Su familia lo creía squib, su abuela lo presionaba sin piedad, él mismo pensaba que era un inútil.

_- No tienes porque decirme que no soy tan valiente para estar en Gryffindor, Malfoy ya me lo dice. _

¿Cuando cambió? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser tan torpe?

Tal vez desde que Remus Lupin le influyó confianza para que se enfrentara a su boggart, para que empezara a asumir sus miedos y encararlos.

Tal vez desde que fue al baile de Navidad con Ginny Weasley, y fue una de las mejores cosas que le pasaron porque la pelirroja era genial.

Tal vez desde quinto cuando supo que Bellatrix Lestrange estaba libre de la presión de Azkaban. Una idea se fijó en su mente: venganza. Tenía que vengar el estado de sus padres, tenía que hacerle el mismo daño que él había sentido viendo todos los años a unos padres incapaces de reconocerlo como hijo, con una madre que le regalaba envoltorios de chicles y un padre que lo miraba fijamente.

_La fuga de Azkaban había hecho que se esforzara a niveles alarmantes… _

O tal vez desde el mismo séptimo año cuando entendió que Hogwarts ya no el lugar seguro y feliz de antaño. Ahora era un campo de batalla, vigilado por los Carrows. Era su deber entonces, esforzarse, estar al mando, dar esperanza y apoyo.

_- Todavía seguimos luchando. Todavía estamos aquí. Mientras estemos juntos seremos fuertes, porque no podemos dejarle la victoria servida en bandeja. Debemos presentar caras, debemos impedir que gane. ¡Aún no nos han vencido! ¡Voldemort aún no nos ha vencido! ¡Aún podemos ganar! ¡Lucharemos, tenemos que ser fuertes, tenemos que luchar!_

Aún ronco de tanto gritar, por el dolor, por la frustración y la impotencia, Neville seguía dando mensajes de apoyo. Aún con el rostro surcado de cicatrices y de hematomas, por los muchos _crucios_ recibidos, Neville seguía presentando batalla. Aún cuando cojeaba y la victoria parecía solamente una vaga esperanza, difuminada en el horizonte por nubes de torrencial tormenta, Neville seguía esforzándose al máximo.

Y lo hicieron. Ganaron la batalla. Ganaron la guerra. Muchas familias perdidas. Mucha sangre derramada. Muchas lágrimas que surcaban los rostros. Muchos los héroes que lucharon. Neville fue uno de ellos.

_Luna_

Chiflada. Lunática. En las nubes. En el otro mundo. Exasperante. Loca. Y un largo etcétera. Esos eran los cumplidos que a Luna Lovegood le lanzaban, y ella parecía inmutable ante ellos.

Luna creía en cosas extrañísimas como nargles, snockarcks de cuernos arrugados y torsopolos. Luna veía cosas que nadie veía, ya sea por pereza o por ignorancia. Luna se dejaba llevar por las cosas fantásticas. Ella era especial en el mundo de la magia. Ella podía lo mágico de todas las cosas. Luna era única.

_- Nunca cambies, Luna - le dijo su madre una vez, o dos. Ya no recordaba. _

_(…)_

_- Nunca cambies, Luna - le dijo Neville, porque Luna le daba la esperanza que en ocasiones a él le faltaba. _

_(…)_

_- Nunca cambies, Luna - le dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la rubia la abrazaba, reconfortándola. _

Ella era luz en la oscuridad.

Ella era esperanza en la neblina.

Luna era la fuerza que los impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Y ahora caminan por una calle cualquiera del centro de Londres, con grandes sonrisas de felicidad. Abrazados. Juntos.


	3. Un rubio y dos gorilas

Hay amistades de un día. Hay amistades de años. Hay amistades que duran toda la vida. Amistades de dos, de tres, de cuatro. Amistades que se forjan en leyendas, en las rocas de las vidas, en el corazón de los que aman.

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no he escrito siete libros que me volvieron famosa, y no voy a publicar algo raro como "La vacante ocasional". Por lo tanto no soy Rowling.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a samj. Gracias por tus comentarios!

El rubio oxigenado y dos gorilas

Se conocían desde niños.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Crabbe, Malfoy y Goyle. Goyle, Crabbe y Malfoy. En cualquier orden o circunstancia. Eran tres, eran un trío formidable y magnífico: Draco el cerebro, y ellos dos sus manos derecha e izquierda.

Sus padres se conocían.

Draco recuerda las tardes en las que el señor Crabbe y el señor Goyle iban a la Mansión Malfoy, acompañados de sus hijos. Vicent y Gregory, Gregory y Vicent, juntos, siempre juntos. Ellos eligieron seguir a Draco, ellos eligieron seguirlo siempre.

Eran niños. Siempre juntos desde que tenían memoria. Eran tres, un número impar, indivisible. Siempre juntos.

– ¿Hogwarts es tan genial como dices, Draco?

– Por supuesto, Crabbe.

– ¿Y la comida será buena?

– Supongo que sí, Goyle.

Eran niños. A su manera inocentes. Despreocupados de la vida. Creían que el mundo estaría siempre a sus pies. A su manera, eran inocentes.

Pero luego todo se complicó.

_- ¿Es cierto, lo que dicen en el tren? Harry Potter ha llegado a Hogwarts. _

Todos los niños conocían la historia de Harry Potter. Draco lo admiraba. ¡Un niño de su edad que había vencido al Señor Tenebroso a la edad de un año!

Draco siempre admiró a las personas de poder. A su padre y su temperamento sereno y su fuerte, su mano férrea para poner a todo el mundo en su sitio. Al profesor Snape, quien a su forma y su manera fue un líder de la casa de Slytherin. ¡Incluso admiraba al Señor Tenebroso! Creía que Harry Potter siempre sería alguien a quien admirar pero se equivocó.

_- ¡Le extendí la mano! ¡La mano de amistad y no me la aceptó, papá! Harry Potter no vale mi tiempo. _

Desde ese 1º de Septiembre de 1991, Draco Malfoy le declaró la guerra a Harry Potter. Él era su enemigo.

_Harry jamás creyó que pudiese odiar a alguien más que a Dudley Dursley, pero se equivocó. _

El odio era mutuo. Draco y Harry se detestaban. Draco les espiaba para delatarlos. Todavía podía recordar el ridegback noruego que vio en la cabaña del guardabosque, el humillante partido en que ambos fungieron de buscadores, el pequeño diario que salió de la bolsa de Potter, la cara flotante del susodicho en Hogsmeade, las chapas "Potter apesta" que comercializó en Slytherin, la Brigada Inquisitorial comandada por Umbridge (aquella cara de sapo) para espiar a Potter, el ocultarse en la Sala de los Menesteres y saber que Potter sabía que era mortífago, y cuando el trío de oro abordó su casa… Todos, todos los recuerdos del ocaso de su infancia y adolescencia tenían que ver con Harry cara rajada Potter.

Tal vez si hubiera ofrecido su amistad de otra forma… Si no hubiera insultado a Ron Weasley… Tal vez… ¡Pero es que era inconcebible que Potter prefiriera a Weasley y no a él! A ver, ¿qué tenía de interesante el pobretón que no tuviera él?

Creció así. Lo enseñaron así. No es justificación. Toda la vida le dijeron que era el puto amo del puto universo, ¿entonces tenía que cambiar su mentalidad a los once años porque un cara rajada se lo decía? ¡No!

Crabbe y Goyle siempre lo apoyaron. Bueno casi siempre…

_- Ya no recibo órdenes tuyas, Malfoy. Tú y tu padre están acabados. Entregaremos a Potter y el Señor Tenebroso nos recompensará. _

Crabbe. ¿Cómo se ocurría a Vicent llevarle la contraria? Él siempre los había conducido. Mal que bien (o bien que mal, no importa), Draco daba las ideas y Crabbe y Goyle le seguían. ¿Qué cambió entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal? ¿En qué momento sus mejores amigos se volvieron contra él?

_- Nunca deposites tu confianza en ovejas, Draco - le decía su madre -, porque tarde o temprano las ovejas siempre encuentran un nuevo pastor. _

Crabbe murió el 2 de mayo de 1998, junto con otras incontables vidas perdidas. Goyle huyó mientras el Señor Tenebroso y Harry Potter se enfrentaban en su épico duelo. Malfoy se ganó un pase de cinco años en Azkaban.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Draco mira hacia el horizonte. Los jardines de la mansión siempre son un gran espectáculo, pero él no está para la labor de admirarlos. Desde su ventana, Draco recuerda tardes de juegos de niños.


	4. Un gato y un fénix

Hay amistades de un día. Hay amistades de años. Hay amistades que duran toda la vida. Amistades de dos, de tres, de cuatro. Amistades que se forjan en leyendas, en las rocas de las vidas, en el corazón de los que aman.

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no he escrito siete libros que me volvieron famosa, y no voy a publicar algo raro como "La vacante ocasional". Por lo tanto no soy Rowling.

Bueno, dos personajes que siempre me han llamado la atención. Este capítulo va a dedicado a samj que me ha seguido desde el inicio, y a todas las amantes de los gatos.

Un gato y un fénix

1959

_Estimado Director Dumbledore_

_Me he enteré de su nombramiento. ¡Felicitaciones! Si hay alguien que merece el puesto de director es usted. Usted fue el mejor profesor que he tenido. Me enseñó tanto. Le debo mucho por los conocimientos que tengo, sobretodo lo de ser animaga; no lo habría logrado de no ser por usted. _

_También supe que necesita un profesor para impartir las clases de Transformaciones. Si no le parece mal, me gustaría que me considerara para el puesto. Por supuesto, podré entender si tiene a alguien más cualificado para ser profesor de su materia favorita. _

_Atentamente, Minerva McGonagall_

A la vuelta recibió la respuesta:

_Querida Profesora McGonagall_

_El puesto es totalmente tuyo. Te espero para el próximo primero de septiembre. Necesitamos con urgencia una profesora como tú. _

_Atentamente, tu amigo Albus. _

Minerva McGonagall no pudo suprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¡Tenía el trabajo! ¡Iba a ser profesora en Hogwarts! ¡Iba a trabajar cerca de Albus Dumbledore!

- Pasa Minerva. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bien.

- Dentro de poco iniciará el banquete y te presentaré. Serás una gran profesora, Minerva.

- Gracias, Dumbledore.

- Ahora, me puedes llamar Albus. Y descuida, que no tienes que imitarme para ser una buena profesora.

- ¿Cómo ha sabido…?

- Simplemente, lo sé.

Dumbledore, perdón, Albus siempre sabía cosas antes de que otros la supieran.

_- ¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo?_

_- Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto un gato tan rígido. _

Albus nunca la juzgó por su repentina renuncia en el Ministerio. ¡Era lo que siempre había querido! Renunció a casarse con Dougal a causa de sus sueños y aspiraciones. Prefirió una vida de magia que una vida de secretos con su futuro esposo. ¿Por qué Albus nunca le preguntó nada?

_- Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, Minerva. No seas tan dura contigo misma. _

_- Pero Albus…_

_- Cuando estés preparada, lo entenderás - le dijo, mirándola, como se mira a una niña. Porque para Dumbledore, todos (o casi todos) eran unos niños y siempre lo serían. _

La carta de su madre cambió las cosas. Conocida, por su carácter huraño y su firme disposición a no meterse en los asuntos de nadie porque no quería que se metieran con ella, Isobel McGonagall creyó que su hija querría enterarse… de cosas importantes.

_Querida Minerva_

_Hace mucho que no te escribía una carta. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. _

_Tu padre y yo estamos bien. Tu padre estuvo un poco enfermo la semana pasada, pero ya está mejor. Por supuesto, no me dejó curarlo. _Mi mejor médico es Dios, _me dijo,_ _como siempre_. Dios provee, siempre.

_Supongo que le dio gracias a Dios por la buena nueva. Espero que sea la primera en decirte esto. ¡Malcom ha tenido su primer hijo! Le puso Ethan. Es un niño muy lindo. Es decir que ya soy abuela y tú eres tía. ¿No es fantástico? Además, Robert ha conocido una chica y parece estar muy enamorado. _

_Y supongo que tampoco sabes la noticia. Yo soy amiga de chismes, tú me conoces, pero es que imposible que nadie sepa sobre eso. ¡Si es una noticia bomba! ¡Con bombas y platillos la han puesto! Se trata de Dougal, Dougal McGregor. ¡Se casó! ¡Se casó con Camile Fane! ¿Te acuerdas de los Fane, los que eran vecinos de los McGregor? Te acuerdas que esas familias siempre tuvieron diferencias, ¿no? Bueno, sus vástagos se han unido y han unido a las familias. Tu padre dice que juzgar es tarea de Dios y perdonar es tarea de los hombres, parece que el perdón se hizo en esas familias. _

_Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que estés bien, Minerva. _

_Atentamente, tu madre. _

Las lágrimas empaparon la carta e hicieron ríos de tinta. Minerva McGonagall nunca lloraba. Era fuerte, era decidida, era inquebrantable. No podía controlarse. Lloraba. Lloraba de desdicha, de frustración, de impotencia. ¿Cómo hacía una… cómo hacía una para sobreponerse al dolor del amor, a los infortunios del amor? No había un hechizo, no había una poción, no había nada en el mundo de la magia que impidiera que una bruja llorara y sufriera y maldijera a los putos pantalones de Merlín por un desengaño amoroso.

- Minerva…

- ¡Albus! Yo…

- Lo siento. Te escuché sollozar y… Supongo que mejor me voy.

Albus lucía preocupado. Jamás había visto a Minerva así. Albus tenía la teoría de que si una persona sufría deberías ayudarla, reconfortarla al menos. Pero también sabía que a veces era mejor alejarse y dejar que esa persona se desahogase.

- Yo…

No quería quedarse sola. Por primera en su vida no quería quedarse sola. Siempre se había mantenido al margen de la relación de sus padres. Jamás le dijo a alguien que no entendía la negativa de su madre en decirle a su padre que tanto ella como su hija eran bruja; que sufría de impotencia por no poder ayudar a sus progenitores, a que recuperaran la confianza entre ambos, a que todo volviera a ser como antes. Siempre callada, sin revelar lo que verdaderamente sentía. No quería, en ese momento no quería rumiar ella sola su dolor.

- Puedes quedarte, Albus.

Albus se sentó a su lado. Ambos sin mirase, los dos observando por la ventana.

- ¿Quieres… quieres contarme?

- No lo sé…

Pero lo hizo. Contó toda su historia y sus sentimientos, sus impresiones, sus angustias. Se deshizo en las lágrimas que no había conseguido botar y que estaban impacientes por salir por primera vez en más de veinte años de vida.

- Sufrir significa que eres humana, Minerva. Significa que sientes, que estás viva - le dijo Albus.

No la juzgó. No la juzgó porque en el centro de su corazón odiara a su madre por condenarla a una vida de silencio y secretismo; no la juzgó porque en el centro de su alma sintiera lástima por su padre, tan inocente, tan muggle; no la juzgó porque en el centro de su ser envidiara a esa chica con la que Dougal se había casado.

- Yo también tengo mi propia historia, Minerva. Y tal vez es tan triste como la tuya.

Y se la contó. Minerva escuchó con ojos como platos la historia de su profesor, aquel que le había enseñado tanto, aquel que la había ayudado tanto…

_- Me está halagando. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve. _

_- Sólo porque usted es bueno… noble para utilizarlos. _

Porque Minerva no idolatraba a Dumbledore (así como Hagrid, y como Harry al principio), no lo odiaba (así como Riddle), ella lo quería. Porque aquel día en que la carta de Isobel McGonagall vino a tambalear su mundo, Minerva encontró al ser humano tras la figura de un hombre de largos cabellos blancos y lentes en forma de media luna. El ídolo se rompió esa noche, pero Minerva no lo lamentaba, ella había ganado un amigo.


	5. Cornamenta, Canuto, Cologusano, Lunático

Hay amistades de un día. Hay amistades de años. Hay amistades que duran toda la vida. Amistades de dos, de tres, de cuatro. Amistades que se forjan en leyendas, en las rocas de las vidas, en el corazón de los que aman.

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no he escrito siete libros que me volvieron famosa, y no voy a publicar algo raro como "La vacante ocasional". Por lo tanto no soy Rowling.

**Cornamenta, Canuto, Cologusano y Lunático**

En la foto aparecían cuatro chicos. Todos jóvenes, todos llenos de alegría y esperanzas en su futuro. Una lágrima negra rodó en su mejilla, luego el espectador se limpia el rostro y se promete por enésima vez no llorar.

Tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos, tantas nostalgias. Remus Lupin se pregunta cómo hace para levantarse cada mañana…

En la foto, James tiene el pelo alborotado, los ojos castaños y las gafas ladeadas (cortesía de Sirius). También tiene la camisa fuera de los vaqueros, y estos están sucios y rotos, las manos, una en el bolsillo y la otra rodeando el hombro de Canuto.

_- Esta vez sí lo lograré, esta vez sí. _

_- ¿Qué, admitirás que eres un tonto? - pregunta Canuto. _

_- ¡No! Esta vez Lily me dirá que sí. _

_- Si tú lo dices…_

_- Esta vez lo haré, Canuto. _

(Todos los días sin falta, James sale con el _Sal conmigo, Lily_, y todos los días sin falta Lily le contesta Antes saldría con el calamar gigante que contigo. Y luego James se pregunta Qué tiene el calamar que no tenga yo, y probablemente la mayoría de las bromas que le hace al pobre calamar sea producto de los celos.

Sirius opina que debería olvidarse de Evans, que hay muchas chicas en Hogwarts, y que si el asunto es de pelirrojas conoce a varias que puede presentarle. Pero James replica que eso sería un sacrílego).

En la fotografía, Sirius tiene el pelo prolijamente peinado y los ojos grises. De todos es el que más se preocupa por su apariencia, aunque en ese momento lleve la túnica sucia y desordenada (cortesía de Cornamenta). Tiene la boca abierta por la que salen carcajadas descontroladas y se sostiene la barriga con ambas manos.

_- Algún me iré. _

_- ¿De dónde?_

_- De mi casa._

_- ¿Tan mala es tu casa que…?_

_- ¡Peter! - le advirtió James. _

Peter es gordito (resultado de todos los bocadillos nocturnos que introduce en su estomago), su cabello es rubio y sus ojos son azules. A sus amigos les sorprende su capacidad para escabullirse y camuflarse, habilidad que le es muy útil cuando se trata de escapar y alejarse de un castigo. En la foto, Peter ríe y mira embobado a James y a Sirius.

_- Guarda eso, ¿quieres?, antes que Cologusano se haga pis encima de la emoción. _

_…_

_- ¿Te aburres? Todavía nos queda Transformaciones; si te aburres puedes preguntarme la lección. Toma… - Y le pasó su libro. _

Remus se ve a sí mismo sonriente y permitiéndose una que otra risa. No es muy adepto a la alegría, pero al estar con Sirius y James uno se contagia. Su rostro está rojo, ruborizado le dicen. Anda con una vieja túnica, remendada y raída. Además, lleva _Historia de la Magia_ bajo el brazo.

(Su pasión es la Defensa y es prácticamente autodidacta en esa materia. Remus siempre ha sido el de los libros. Gracias a su amor por los libros se convirtió en amigo de Lily).

Evans no está en la foto. No de forma física, al menos. Pero Lily está ahí. Lily está en los ojos brillantes de James; en la risa de Sirius; en la sonrisa de Peter; y en el rubor de Remus. Lily es la primera chica que vio a Remus como algo más que un rarito; la que vio a Peter como algo más que un fanático del poder de sus amigos; la que hizo que James se replanteara su forma de ser; y la que se ganó un puesto en el corazón de Sirius.

_- Era imposible no quererla - dice Remus a Harry. _

_…_

_- Tienes tanto los ojos de tu madre como su carácter - le dice Sirius a su ahijado. _

_…_

_- James y Lily siempre fueron muy amables conmigo. Tu padre no dejaría que me mataran, Harry - dijo Peter. _

Todo cambió luego del colegio: con Voldemort acechando, los cuatro en la Orden del Fénix, y Dumbledore creyendo que había un traidor en nuestras filas.

Remus frunce el ceño. Sirius y Remus no confiaron en él, creyeron que por su naturaleza, él podía estar en malos pasos, que podría apoyar a Voldemort. Y aunque parezca mentira, Remus no los culpa realmente. En aquellos días de guerra cualquiera podría ser un traidor.

El 31 de octubre de 1981 fue un día realmente triste para Remus.

_Uno_

_Se levanta perezosamente y deja la varita a un lado. Es cuando lo ve y comprende lo que pasado. _

_- ¡Corre, Lily! ¡Es él! ¡Corre, yo lo detendré!_

_Miente, James miente por primera vez en su vida. Miente porque sabe que no va a vivir para contarla. Sólo confía en que a Lily le dé tiempo de escpar. _

_El Avada Kedavra le cruza el pecho y se lleva el último aliento de su vida. _

El funeral es precioso. A James y a Lily los entierran juntos en una linda lápida que reza: El último enemigo que se debe vencer es la muerte. Es una cita bíblica. Remus se permite botar las lágrimas.

El 1 de Noviembre es igual de triste. Remus siente un vacío al saber el paradero de Harry. Conoce a la hermana de Lily, no cree que trate realmente bien a Harry.

El 2 de Noviembre no es en absoluto un buen día. Tanto Sirius como Peter desaparecen de mapa; el primero se ha ganado un pase a Azkaban y el segundo ha vuelto al polvo. Remus es el que se encarga de consolar a la madre de Peter, y de constatar por sí mismo , que el único resto que queda de su amigo es su dedo.

Doce años transcurren en la más infinita soledad. Remus se sorprende pensando en Sirius, en la soledad que él también debe sentir. Se la merece, se dice Remus, pero por alguna razón no termina de convencerse. También se sorprende pensando en Peter.

_- Fuimos injustos contigo, Peter - le susurra al viento. _

Las transformaciones son cada vez más dolorosas. No hay Bosque Prohibido, no hay escapadas a media noche, no hay bromas hechas a incautos. La soledad lo atrapa. Remus sobrevive con una cuenta en Gringotts que le dejó James, y a veces se siente culpable porque le parece que Harry es verdadero heredero de esa fortuna y que él sólo es un parásito. Además, se da cuenta que los segundos, los minutos, los días, las semanas, los meses y los años, se convierten en una triste maraña de recuerdos, de vivencias pasadas, de tiempos que no van a volver. Se siente cada vez más viejo, cada vez más próximo a la muerte, cada vez más cerca del olvido. Hasta que por fin alguien toca la puerta.

- _Hola Remus_ - dice Dumbledore y sin saberlo (o tal vez lo sabe más que Remus) le devuelve un poco de luz a su vida.

Sirius se escapa. Es el único preso de Azkaban que lo ha logrado hasta ahora. Es un escándalo en la sociedad mágica, es un insulto a los dementores, y es un dolor de cabeza para los que quieren prenderlo y no lo consiguen. Remus no se sorprende. Nadie que realmente conozca a Sirius se asombra.

Remus vuelve a Hogwarts en el tren. Se pone melancólico con la vuelta. _Será un viaje tranquilo_, se dice. No se imagina que el hijo de James esté por ahí y entre en el mismo compartimento. Remus cierra los ojos, finge dormir y escucha la conversación de los tres. _Son inteligentes, curiosos y fieles entre ellos_, se dice con un sentimiento parecido a la nostalgia. Sonríe por dentro y piensa lo orgulloso que debería estar James de su hijo. Es esa misma sonrisa el recuerdo feliz que utiliza contra aquel dementor.

Regresar a Hogwarts es algo indescriptible. Es volver a recordar TODO lo que pasaron en el castillo, es volver a recorrer los pasillos, es volver a reír por fuera, por dentro y por todos lados. Es un soplo de vida que recorre todo su cuerpo de licántropo.

Sirius también vuelve. Remus se pregunta qué pasaría si lo ve convertido en su forma animaga. Por aquellos días se pregunta muchas cosas: si debe decirle algunos secretos a Dumbledore, si debería buscar a Sirius y pedirle cuentas, si debería contarle algo a Harry… Pero no tiene tiempo para eso. Todo se descubre al final del año. Él se convierte en lobo, Sirius y Peter se escapan, él renuncia a Hogwarts.

Empieza a cartearse con Sirius. La soledad es más soportable.

Cuando oye del regreso de Voldemort, sabe que los días de monotonía han acabado. La Orden del Fénix vuelve a surgir. Sirius vuelve a estar encerrado, esta vez en la casa de su infancia.

_- ¿Qué crees que nos pasó, Remus?_

_- No te entiendo. _

_- Sabes de que hablo. ¡Nuestra amistad! La amistad de los… de los cuatro. ¿Cómo fue que se fue tanto al carajo?_

_- No lo sé, Sirius._

Remus conoce a Tonks. Hermosa, despistada y torpe, la metamorfomaga le roba de inmediato el corazón. Pero Remus no se atreve.

_Dos_

_- Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo mejor - dice Sirius, tan alegre, tan feliz. _

_Remus ve su cara. Sirius está lleno de adrenalina pura. Nunca lo ha visto más vivo. Y se culpa por intentar que Sirius se quede en casa, por intentar robarle la alegría de volver a luchar. _

_Está más vivo que nunca, pero a la vez está próximo a la muerte. Es cuando sucede la caída de Sirius, cuando el velo de la muerte lo atrapa y se lo lleva lejos de este mundo. Y Remus oye la carcajada de Lestrange antes de intentar contener a Harry. _

Para Sirius no hay funerales. No hay cuerpo ni hay restos de él. La Orden del Fénix le hace un reconocimiento conmemorativo.

Remus le dice que no a Tonks. Ve como Tonks se marchita, se entristece cada día más. Para él también significa la muerte.

Luego de Navidades, Cologusano viene a buscarlo. Oferta de paz, le llama él. Remus adivina que Peter se siente tan solo como él. Por un instante es como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando James y Sirius se perdían y Remus y Peter quedaban solos. Por un instante vuelven a ser amigos. La marca quema en el brazo de Cologusano y el momento culmina.

Remus se pregunta quién de los dos caerá primero.

La muerte de Dumbledore. La insistencia de Tonks. Cuando Remus acepta. El matrimonio. El embarazo. El temor de que el niño herede la licantropía. Todo eso pasa por la mente de Remus en el presente.

_- Eres un cobarde - le dice Harry. _

_…_

_- Ni mi padre ni Sirius aprobarían que dejaras tirada a Tonks. _

_…_

_- Yo sí estaría decepcionado de ti, si tú fueras mi padre. _

Remus vuelve a Dora. Pide su perdón y se queda. La reconforta cuando saben que Ted Tonks ha muerto.

Peter cae primero.

- Murió en la Mansión Malfoy ahogado por su propia mano - le dijo Bill - Harry dice que en el último momento quiso ayudarlos entonces la mano lo ahogó.

Tampoco para Peter hay funerales. Remus entierra su dedo (el que se quitó hace casi diecisiete años), al lado de la lápida conmemorativa de Sirius.

- Probablemente James te perdona - susurra - Probablemente lo haga.

_Está con Dora en el momento del parto. _

_- Se llamará Ted. Ted Remus Lupin Tonks. _

_…_

_- ¿Serás su padrino? - pregunta a Harry. _

_- Sí, claro. _

_Porque Remus sabe que si hay alguien que puede cuidar a Ted es Harry. Es lo que James y Sirius hubieran querido, se dice y se convence. _

La batalla final. Remus lucha con todo lo que tiene: por él, por Dora, por Ted, por los demás niños que merecen un futuro mejor. El rayo que se dirige hacia Dora, lo toma él y cae. Es el último de los merodeadores en morir.

_- Hola Remus - dice Sirius. _

_Y James lo abraza con fuerza. Los merodeadores están juntos… otra vez. _


	6. Lechuzas, Gatos, Sapos

Hay amistades de un día. Hay amistades de años. Hay amistades que duran toda la vida. Amistades de dos, de tres, de cuatro. Amistades que se forjan en leyendas, en las rocas de las vidas, en el corazón de los que aman.

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no he escrito siete libros que me volvieron famosa, y no voy a publicar algo raro como "La vacante ocasional". Por lo tanto no soy Rowling.

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Druida** por sus comentarios, y a esa parte de mí que quiso explorar algo nuevo.

Una lechuza, un sapo, un gato

_A los chicos de Hogwarts se les permite llevar un sapo, un gato o una lechuza como mascota. _Pero nadie se pone a pensar como esas tres criaturas pueden relacionarse.

Es blanca como la nieve, con ojos ambarinos y garras afiladas. Su nombre es Hedwig, Hedwig a secas.

Es la lechuza de Harry Potter, el salvador del Mundo Mágico. Aunque eso a Hedwig no le importa demasiado. Le gusta estar con Harry porque siempre es amable: cada vez que vuela hacia él en la hora del desayuno puedo comer las gachas de avena, algunos cereales o el resto del pastel de carne, y de vez en cuando Hedwig recibe una caricia amistosa que premia con un picotazo de cariño.

Vive en Hogwarts la mayor parte del tiempo, en compañía de sus otras compañeras. Hogwarts le gusta, se siente bien allí. A veces presta atención a los muchos chismes que las otras lechuzas dejan caer. Que si Aquiles, el búho de ese niño rubio llamado Malfoy, se ha vuelto a comportar irritante con Sarah, su simpática vecina. Que si Cerbero, ese negro ejemplar de un tímido chico de primero ha vuelto a caerse de su rama. O si Pidwgideon ha vuelto a dar gorjeos por toda la parajera. La mayoría del tiempo no le hace caso a las habladurías y se pone a conversar con Chesire, la sonriente lechuza que siempre se queda a su lado.

También pasa los veranos en Privet Drive, en el número cuatro. Hedwig sabe que es una casa de un barrio muggle, que por sus alrededores no encuentra muchos árboles, y que es divertido irse a charlar con el señor Tobbies, ese gato que vive a sólo unas manzanas de su casa. A Hedwig no le gusta su casa. Sus ocupantes (exceptuando a Harry, por supuesto) son desagradables: gritan y arman mucho jaleo, además no tratan bien a Harry, lo hacen sentir mal. Harry no tiene nada de malo, se dice, no es un mal chico, aunque tal vez le convendría alejarse un poco del peligro. A Hedwig le gusta estar con Harry.

También le gusta estar con Crockshants. Chocksants es divertido y siempre tiene anécdotas que contar, aunque siempre tristes porque tratan de sus experiencias en esa tienda de mascotas donde pasó tanto tiempo. Él nunca especifica cuánto y Hedwig no va a incomodarlo insistiendo sobre un tema que no le agrada. Sabe que Crocksants se sintió muy solo en el pasado, sabe que ama a Hermione y que tiene cierta fijación con Scabbers. A Hedgwig tampoco le gusta Scabbers pero ella no dice nada, las lechuzas dignas como ella no se meten en esos asuntos, le dice a Crochsants y él bufa. Al final Crocksants tiene razón y Scabbers (ya no una rata sino un mago) sólo ponía en peligro a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

También le gusta tratar con Trevor. Pero no entiende porque se escapa tanto de las manos de Neville. Los otros sapos no hacen eso, le dice mientras chasquea el pico en actitud de censura. Trevor simplemente le saca la lengua y vuelve a irse. A Hedwig le parece que tanto a Trevor como Neville les gusta ese juego, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que se pierden tanto.

Es ellos en que Hedwig piensa cuando el rayo verde se dirige rápidamente hacia ella. Piensa en Harry que tiene una misión suicida en mente, en sus cuidados y el cariño que siempre le mostró. Piensa en Crocksants que a esa hora debe estar cazando algún ratón (con la cantidad de veces que ellos fueron de cacería juntos, uno por tierra y el otro por aire). Piensa en Trevor que tal vez esté protagonizando otro escape épico. Incluso piensa en Scabbers, es decir en Peter Petigrew, que tal vez se encuentre junto a su amo, el mismo que quiere matar a Harry. Y nuevamente piensa en Harry y en su semblante triste, incrédulo y furioso cuando la ve morir.


	7. De gemelas

Hay amistades de un día. Hay amistades de años. Hay amistades que duran toda la vida. Amistades de dos, de tres, de cuatro. Amistades que se forjan en leyendas, en las rocas de las vidas, en el corazón de los que aman.

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no he escrito siete libros que me volvieron famosa, y no voy a publicar algo raro como "La vacante ocasional". Por lo tanto no soy Rowling.

De hermanas gemelas

Parvati fue la segunda. Primero nació Padma, cinco segundos después nació Parvati. Eran gemelas, hermanas idénticas, sin ninguna diferencia, sin ningún rasgo que las distinguiera. Pero se equivocaban. A Padma siempre le gustaron los libros, los números, la ciencia. Padma era la que sacaba excelentes notas en ese colegio muggle al que iban, los profesores la adoraban, la tenía en muy alta estima. En cambio, a Parvati siempre le llamaron la atención porque se distraía, porque se quedaba con la mirada perdida, porque no escuchaba las palabras de los maestros. A Padma la elogiaban por su inteligencia, por su agudeza de mente, por su siempre disposición a querer saber más. No es que Parvati no fuera inteligente, ni mucho menos, pero su inteligencia no era igual a la de su hermana.

- ¿Me odias, Parvati, por ser siempre la que nuestros padres felicitan?

- No.

- No me mientas.

- No lo hago. No te odio porque eres tan inteligente que eres un imán para las mejores notas. No te odio porque ellos siempre te felicitan. Te quiero, Padma.

- Yo también, Parvati.

Nunca hicieron juegos de confusión. Nunca tomaron el lugar de la otra. Se conocían mucho, tal vez demasiado. Y Parvati siempre supo (antes que Padma) que no acabarían en la misma casa cuando fueran seleccionadas en Hogwarts. Padma fue a Ravenclaw, Parvati a Gryffindor, las cosas eran como eran. Una mirada triste fue lo único que se dirigieron. Luego conocieron a sus respectivas compañeras de curso.

Lavender fue la primera chica en ir a Gryffindor en 1991. Fue la primera a la que sus compañeros aplaudieron y celebraron su adhesión a la casa de Godric Gryffindor.

Ella fue la primera hija de Thomas y Charity Brown. La niña, la hija prodiga, el tesoro, la princesa de papi. Luego vinieron los demás: Stacy, Jhon, Luke. No importaba: ella era la primera. Se los demostraría. Les demostraría a todo el mundo que ella era la primera en todo. Sería grande, brillaría. Todos hablarían de ella.

Lavender tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Era como una princesita hermosa, frágil y delicada. Como esas princesitas de cuentos de hadas que Latika Patil, su madre, les leía antes de que se acostaran.

Parvati tenía el cabello y los ojos negros. Era delicada y poseía los rasgos que recordaban a esa India mágica que Lavender sólo había visto en fotos de El Profeta.

No recuerdan como se hicieron amigas. Tal vez fue en el momento en que Lavender sin ningún deje de envidia en su voz, le dijo que tenía un cabello bonito. Tal vez fue en el instante en que Parvati le regresó el cumplido, diciéndole que su cabello no se quedaba atrás. O tal vez fue en el minuto en que empezaron a ver a los otros compañeros, en especial a Hermione Granger y su cabello similar al arbusto, y más allá a Harry Potter su horroroso cabello azabache.

Aquella noche de 1 de septiembre de 1991, Lavender Brown creyó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, las princesas no debían estar tan solas, que podían tener amigas. Aquella noche de inicio del noveno mes del año, Parvati Patil pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella tenía un lugar más allá del que estaba al lado de su hermana.

Pronto se acostumbraron a no prestarle atención a Granger. Si ella preferiría estar con chicos antes que con chicas, era problema suyo, no de ellas. Ellas tenían más cosas de las que preocuparse: como por ejemplo, criticar el estilo siempre escocés de la profesora McGonagall, o deliberar si el color negro le daba buen tono al profesor Snape, o si una mujer era más dama o no por tener las uñas tan horribles como las de la profesora Sprout.

Todas las noches se acostaban entre risas, siempre contándose algún secreto o alguna anécdota.

Segundo año reforzó su relación. Ahora leían Corazón de Bruja, criticaban a las otras chicas, y deliberaban sobre qué chico: por ejemplo Oliver Wood o Cedric Diggory merecía mayor atención (Wood en la opinión de Parvati y Diggory para Lavender). Por supuesto, aún les quedaba tiempo para llenarse la cabeza de fantasías que incluían a Gilderoy Lockhart y sus hermosas túnicas. Y les sorprendió mucho, cuando supieron que a Granger, su apocada y totalmente ignorante del mundo, también le gustaba el profesor. En la opinión de las chicas, Hermione Granger al fin mostraba algo de buen gusto. Y su hermana también, se decía Parvati, a quien le había satisfecho la cara de boba que ponía Padma cada vez que veía al profesor.

Tercer año supuso una gran mejora. Ahora tenían trece, se habían desarrollado aún más, y los chicos empezaban a mostrar atención hacia ellas. Además, les permitían ir a Hogsmeade y ahí podían conocer más chicos, ver otras posibilidades, como decía Lavender con aire de mujer de mundo. Parvati se sentía frustrada porque a Padma no le gustaban los chicos.

Parvati sabía que a Padma no le gustaba demasiado la relación que mantenía con Lavender, sin embargo su hermana no decía absolutamente nada. Padma tal vez no aprobara ciertas cosas, pero siempre apoyaría a Parvati, y viceversa. Porque a Parvati tampoco le gustaban demasiado Lisa Turpin y Mandy Blockeaust, las cuales eran peores ratas de biblioteca que su hermana.

- Te vas a convertir en alguien como ellas, y pronto no vas a saber qué es divertirte - decía Parvati.

- Y tú si sigues juntándote con tu amiguita, pronto serás una estúpida sin cerebro.

Pero a pesar de las diferencias, se apoyaban, se entendían, se ayudaban.

Aunque Mandy y Lisa rodaban los ojos, Padma siempre encontraba tiempo para echarle una mano a Parvati (y por consiguiente a Lavender).

- La estás convirtiendo en una haragana - le reprochaba Mandy con el fuerte carácter que siempre le caracterizó.

- Es mi hermana - se defendía Padma.

El sentimiento de ayudar a Padma fue lo que hizo que Parvati le pusiera a Ron Weasley como pareja. Cuando vio la pinta que tenía el pelirrojo se arrepintió en seguida, pero ya era tarde para echarse para atrás y despedir al chico. Luego de esa noche, Parvati tuvo que compensar a su hermana del mal trago que por su culpa (y su repentino encaprichamiento con Potter, que sólo le duró cinco minutos) tuvo que pasar.

Quinto año fue controversial. Por un lado, las hormonas hacían de las suyas, por el otro, los TIMOS les venían encima. Por una parte, estaba Umbridge y su horripilante túnica rosa, y por la otra, estaba el ED. Parvati fue la que convenció a Padma (y por consiguiente a Lisa y a Mandy) de entrar en un grupo ilegal de defensa.

- Si nos atrapan…

- Habrá valido la pena - dijo Parvati suave pero firmemente, como siempre que se le metía una idea a la cabeza.

- Está bien…

Para el año siguiente, por fin, Parvati vio un cambio en su hermana: la verdadera y definitiva llegada de que sus intereses se fueran también a los chicos. El primer chico en el que se fijó fue en Blaise Zabbini. Parvati tomó como reto personal unirlos, es decir, unir a su terca hermana (que aunque fuera muy inteligente era tozuda como una mula) con el imbécil de Zabbini (que aunque fuera un Slytherin prepotente tenía su encanto).

- Estás francamente loca - le decía Lavender -. De tantos chicos que hay…

- Ella le ha llamado la atención él.

- Sí, pero… Es una locura, ¿lo sabes, cierto?

- Sí, pero es mi hermana.

Y ahí no había ningún argumento que pudiera decirle, se lamentó Lavender. Para Parvati, Padma era sagrada.

Por supuesto, Parvati logró unir a Zabbini con su hermana.

- Locura más grande es la que te traes tú y Weasley - le dijo a Lav.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sabes que Weasley es de Granger. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando deje de comportarse como un idiota y la vea?

- ¿Y qué? Yo soy mucho mejor que Hermione.

- No lo dudo. Pero para él no lo eres, Lav, acéptalo.

- Bueno, deja de darme la lata, ¿quieres? Yo sé lo que hago con Won-Won.

Parvati hizo acto de toda su entereza para no rodar los ojos con ese estúpido apodo.

- Tú misma. Después de todo, recogeré tus pedazos.

_Parvati nunca se equivoca_, se dijo Lavender después que terminó con Ron. _Parvati nunca se equivoca_, se dijo con despecho mientras miraba a Weasley y a Granger mirándose tan embobados, tan enamorados, tan cabezotas para no decir lo que sentían.

Luego la muerte de Dumbledore y todo, la relativa calma de la que habían gozado, pareció venirse abajo.

En séptimo año parecía que no había tiempo para el amor, las relaciones y los cotilleos. Todo parecía invadido, salpicado, envenado por la guerra. Ese año, que debía ser el año de la independencia, del poder hacer destrozos el colegio antes de ir al mundo exterior, fue truncado por la dictadura de los Carrow y la dirección de Snape, opuesta sus ideas. Esta vez Parvati no convenció a Padma de nada. La guerra no se arreglaría sin que lucharan, y eso Padma lo entendía.

Pero Padma no comprendía las miradas que le lanzaba Zacharias Smith, ese imbécil de su mismo año que decían era un frustrado Slytherin. Parvati se lo aclaró:

- Lo que pasa es que ese chico quiere comerte.

- ¡Parvati! - le dijo escandalizada.

- Que sí, chica, que no es el fin del mundo.

- Pero…

- Saliste con Zabbini, ¿no? Estoy segura que en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos no sólo jugaron snap explosivo, ¿cierto? Qué esperas, lánzate por Smith.

Parvati volvió a hacer de las suyas. Aunque esta vez no tuvo que batallar mucho, con un par de empujones Smith (a quien no soportaba ni un pelo) era el novio de su hermana.

- Si le haces algo, te dejo sin día del padre, ¿está claro?

- Como el agua, Patil - dijo el chico hoscamente.

- ¿Qué?

- No sé cuando estás más loca - le dijo Lavender - si ahora o cuando la uniste a Zabbini.

- Hazme un favor, Lav, cállate.

Laveder rió y Parvati, incapaz de permanecer más de dos segundos enojada con su amiga, se rió también.

La guerra llegó en la figura de Harry Potter apareciendo en la Sala de los Menesteres. Traía a Ron Weasley y a Hermione Granger. Estaban heridos de guerra, de la guerra que se libraba allá afuera, mientras ellos estaban heridos de la guerra de adentro.

El Gran Comedor. La metida de pata de Parkinson. La elección de quedarse o irse. Parvati y Lavender decidieron con una sola mirada. Luego Parvati miró hacia Padma y en la cara de su hermana vio indecisión, pero cuando vio la firme disposición a quedarse, Padma asintió. Se quedaría con su hermana, lucharían juntas. Parvati pudo ver como Padma dirigía sus ojos (ojos negros y cálidos, aunque ella siempre los quisiera mantener fríos) a Smith, y este, resignado y profundamente molesto, asentía. Se quedaría por Padma.

La batalla fue una carnicería. Parvati podía verlo. Racimos y racimos de gente muerta, herida o caída en el piso mientras recuperaban fuerzas. Padma podía observarlo. Decenas de rayos asesinos desplazándose en aire, jugando a atrapar a alguien con su mortal poder.

Fue sólo un segundo y Parvati se sintió morir cuando vio a Fenrir Greyback sobre Lavender. Fue sólo un segundo cuando vio como Hermione lanzaba algo y alejaba al licántropo de su amiga. Fue sólo un segundo cuando decidió acercarse al cuerpo inconsciente de Lavender. Y fue otro segundo mortal (y que le hubiera hecho derramar lágrimas de sangre) cuando Padma esquivó el rayo asesino que venía hacia ella, hacia Padma, por proteger a su hermana, a ella, a Parvati.

Silencio. Pesado silencio entre las dos. El mundo se moría, unos a otros se mataban, la avalancha de sangre y muerte estaba alrededor de ellas. Pero las dos mientras se miraban, a los ojos, dejaban que el mundo siguiera su curso, sin ellas. Ambas hermanas se abrazaron, llorando lágrimas invisibles y silenciosas. Porque el mundo era cruel, terrible, a expensas de un loco maniático que quería ver a todos muertos.

Nunca antes (y nunca más) se vieron tan iguales, tan gemelas.

* * *

Bueno, al final me ha quedado algo raro. Inicialmente la amistad que quería reflejar era la de Parvati y Lavender, sin dejar por eso de lado a Padma. Luego la relación de Padma y Parvati se me hizo más interesante, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a Lavender, a Lisa, a Mandy.

Notas: He jugado un poco con el canon. Lisa Turpin y Mandy Blockeaust no están en el ED, pero yo creo creer que sí.

Y también sé que Zabbini no fue novio de Padma, pero me gusta ese personaje y quería ponerlo al lado de la más inteligente de las Patil.

La pareja Padma/Smith no existe, pero se ven cucos juntos.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	8. Tres cazadoras

Hay amistades de un día. Hay amistades de años. Hay amistades que duran toda la vida. Amistades de dos, de tres, de cuatro. Amistades que se forjan en leyendas, en las rocas de las vidas, en el corazón de los que aman.

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no he escrito siete libros que me volvieron famosa, y no voy a publicar algo raro como "La vacante ocasional". Por lo tanto no soy Rowling.

* * *

Tres cazadoras

De Alicia Spinnett se dicen muchas cosas:

_No tiene gracia alguna_, dicen algunos.

_Es un grano en el culo_, comenta Adrián Pucey.

_Es encantadora_, replica Lee el cual siempre sale en su defensa, aún cuando Fred y George se burlen de él.

Alicia se cayó del barco en primer año, motivo por el cual fue devuelta a la superficie por el Calamar Gigante. Se da de bruces contra las escaleras cuando no está pendiente de donde pisa. Se cae en el piso de la ducha cuando intenta bailar y enjabonarse al mismo tiempo. Se ruboriza cuando se da cuenta de lo torpe que es. Y se ruboriza aún más cuando los gemelos Weasley hacen de su torpeza algo divertido.

Alicia les grita por horas hasta que se le olvida porque se ruborizó en un principio, y los gemelos sonríen porque han logrado su objetivo.

- ¿Cuándo dejarán de molestarla, chicos?

- Vamos, pero si es divertido, Angie.

Angie rueda los ojos y sigue a la airada Alicia hasta el dormitorio de las chicas de tercero.

Hay un lugar en que Alicia no es absoluto torpe. Un lugar en que hace gala de una perfecta gracia de movimientos. Un lugar en el que nadie puede lograr ruborizarla. Es su escoba de quiddicth, su adorada y magnífica Barredora 7.

- A veces creo que quieres más a esa escoba que a mí.

- Por favor, Angie, no es cierto.

Alicia aprendió a volar antes que caminar. Aprendió las reglas de quiddicth antes de leer. Aprendió a sentirse una con el viento antes de soportar las verduras.

- En resumen, saliste de la panza de tu madre montada en una escoba.

- ¡Angie!

Y Angelina se ríe a carcajadas.

Todos saben que el quiddicth es la pasión de Alicia. El quiddicth es el lugar donde puede hacer lo que sea: desde las piruetas más locas hasta las caídas en picados, donde puede mostrar lo que le plazca: desde la alegría más explosiva, pasando por la ira más terrible, hasta la tristeza más infinita.

- Allá arriba hasta consigues amigos, ¿no Ali?

- Sí, así es. Pero tú fuiste la primera.

- Oh, eso me llegó al corazón.

- Vete a alimentar escregutos, Angie - le dice y hace ademán de marcharse, pero Angelina la detiene. - ¿Qué?

- Te olvidas que gracias al quiddicth conseguiste tu primera cita con Lee.

- Como amigos. Lee y yo sólo somos amigos, Angie.

- Sí, claro.

_A veces Angelina la saca de los nervios_, piensa Alicia.

Angelina es la clásica chica perfecta. La que saca buenas notas con los profesores (no es que Alicia sea mal estudiante pero no le llega a los talones a Angie), la que tiene muchos amigos (en todas las casas y de todos los años, dice Alicia con algo parecido a la envidia), la que es un imán para los chicos (lo cual sigue siendo un misterio porque anda todo el tiempo con esa trenza mal arreglada y oliendo al sudor que le queda a uno luego de pasar horas al palo de una escoba, replica Alicia con diversión mal disimulada), la que es un as de cazadora (mucho mejor que varias que conozco, dice Alicia con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos castaños).

- ¡Bah! No seas estúpida, ¿quieres? Eres muy buena, ¿me oyes? Eres muy buena.

- No tanto como tú.

- Yo soy una perfeccionista. Tú tienes más humanidad que yo, Ali.

A veces Angelina se molesta (niega con la cabeza y pone los ojos en blanco) por la falta de confianza de Alicia. Y a veces se molesta por estupideces, como cuando Alicia lanza la quaffle a la derecha y no a la izquierda donde ella estaba, o como cuando Katie no agarra la dichosa pelota roja por estar babeando por Wood.

- ¿Se lo dirás algún día?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Por favor, es tan obvio - dice Alicia.

- ¿El qué?

- Que te gusta Oliver.

- ¡No es cierto!

- Oh, admítelo, ¿quieres?

Katie vive con su padre, Emmanuelle Bell, en una casa en el campo. Es una romántica empedernida, que sigue creyendo en princesas rescatadas por príncipes. Más bien que ve a Oliver como su príncipe, aunque eso sólo se lo admita a sí misma y a Leanne bajo Juramento Inquebrantable.

Es demasiado orgullosa, dijo Draco Malfoy cuando fue a disculparse con ella por los sucesos ocurridos en su séptimo año y ella le dio con la puerta en las narices.

Tiene tantos conflictos que algún día explota, dicen Angie y Alicia.

Es preciosa, dice Oliver, aunque sólo para sus adentros.

Toda la casa de Gryffindor (y las otras tres, que conste) sabe que Katie Bell pierde los huesos por el sexy capitán Oliver Wood, y aún más, sabe que Katie es la única que Oliver ve como una chica, una chica de verdad. Pero ambos son tan cabezotas (Katie seguirá diciendo que Oliver sólo la ve como una cazadora más) e imbéciles (Oliver seguirá pensando que la vez que encontró llorando a Katie en los bastidores, minutos antes de empezar el entrenamiento, fue por Diggory) que tal vez nunca se digan lo que realmente sienten el uno por el otro.

- Es que es imposible que Oliver me vea, Angie.

- Sí, claro.

- Pero…

- ¿Te has visto en un espejo, Katie?

- Sí, por supuesto. Pero…

- Oh, olvídalo.

Angelina no es reconocida por su paciencia. Es hija única: jamás tuvo que compartir nada con nadie, jamás tuvo que esperar por nada de lo que quisiera, jamás acepta un no por respuesta.

_Es irritante_, dicen algunos.

_Es extravagante_, dicen otros.

_Es una chica la mar de divertida_, dicen Fred o quizás George (Angelina no sabe cuál exactamente). Los dos, tal vez.

- ¿Entonces te gustan los dos? - pregunta Alicia con los ojos como platos.

- No lo sé, Ali.

Y Alicia la mira preocupada. Angelina sabe por qué: no puede estar con los dos. Debe elegir entre alguno de los dos. Y Angie suspira.

- ¿Entonces te gustábamos los dos? - pregunta George.

- Oye, ustedes los hombres tienen fantasías con gemelas. Nosotras las mujeres también.

George ríe.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora ya no sólo me gustas. Te amo, George.

- Y yo a ti, Angie.

Y la besa, con la luna en los cielos y la tumba de Fred en la tierra. Porque fueron al cementerio para compartir su alegría con él, con Fred.

* * *

La muerte de Fred es algo triste, pero yo creo sinceramente que Angie se casó con George porque lo amaba, no porque lo viera como el reemplazo de su gemelo.


End file.
